Fake Relationship
by Hokiii
Summary: A new girl transferred in his school an every guy on the school got a crush on her, Being dense, He didn't fell for the white haired beauty, And she noticed that and made a deal with him.


*******_Beep!* *Beep!* *Beep!* *Beep!*_**

"Morning already?..." Natsu muttered and turned off the alarm clock, He got up and went to the bathroom

After taking a shower he got dressed and made himself a sandwich then took off

He was walking on a same old boring route towards his school, He heard some random girls talking about a new transfer student

"Yeah! She's beautiful! and she grew up abroad!" "I heard she's rich too and smart!"

Natsu just ignored them and sighed, He put his earphones on, While walking he closed his eyes and just listened to his favorite song

It was natsu's secret path towards the school so he's not worried about bumping into someone

But the unexpected happened, He bumped into someone "Oh Sorry!" He quickly offered his hand

The girl accepted it and Natsu helped her stand up "Are you alright?"

The girl nodded while dusting her skirt, "My bad, I didn't know someone knows this road" Natsu said while scratching the back of his head

The girl smiled at him "It's alright, Im just new here, What's your name?" She asked Natsu

"Natsu, Natsu dragneel" Natsu said with a smile

"Nice to meet you Dragneel-san" She bowed at Natsu, Natsu sweat dropped "Natsu is just fine"

The girl tilted her head "Are you okay with that?", Natsu nodded

"Oh sorry! Im-" The girl was cut off by the school bell "Oh shit!, Sorry gotta go!" Natsu quickly run towards the school

The girl giggled 'Natsu..'

"I barely made it!" Natsu said while panting

"What's the rush?" Gray asked while leaning on his chair with his feet on his desk

"I bumped a girl on my way here" Natsu explained

"Who'a the girl?" Gray folded his arms behind his head

Natsu didn't answer for a minute "Hmm... I didn't catch her name because i thought i was late"

The classroom doors opened and The home room teacher came in "Good morning class, Today we have a new Transfer student, Please come in"

The short white haired girl walked in, Her eyes are bluer than the sky "My name is Lisanna Strauss, Nice to meet you all" She then bowed

The male population cheered and celebrated except for Natsu and gray, The two just sat there, Gray and Natsu are still chatting about what happened earlier

"So did you now what she looks like?" gray seems to be interested

"Hmm, she got white hair and Blue eyes" Natsu closed his eyes trying to remember other details

Gray looked at the front "Kinda like her?" He jerked his thumb on the board

Natsu looked at the front and saw Lisanna waving at him "Yeah..Wait what?!"

"Miss strauss, Please take a seat next to Mr. Dragneel" The teacher directed her to Natsu's chair

Natsu was on the second last chair in the corner of the room, The vacant seat was next to him

Lisanna took a sit "Hi~" She whispered to Natsu

"Hey.. I din't quite catch your name earlier"

Lisanna giggled "My name is Lisanna, Lisanna strauss but you can call me Lisanna"

"Nice to meet you Lisanna" He grinned and noticed his male classmates was getting him a death glare

"That bastard.." "Flirting already?" "Lucky.." His classmates murmured

"Since we have a new student, I'll be introducing myself. My name is Mr. Gildarts Clive and im your homeroom Teacher and adviser, I hope you all can get along with Miss Lisanna"

The day went by and Lisanna was getting more and more love letters, Every time she opens her locker, It's always full of love letters

after three days many guys has been confessing their love for the white haired teen but she always turned them down nicely

The only guys who she thinks that is not in to her is Natsu and Gray

She quickly thought of something 'Hmmm... I hope this works.. But should i ask Natsu or Gray?.. I think ill ask Natsu..'

After the class, Natsu was still sleeping on his chair, Lisanna sighed and poked his cheek gently

"Natsu...Natsu.."

Natsu quickly got up "Im awake! Im awake!"

Lisanna giggled "Hey Natsu...Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, What is it?" Natsu yawned

"Let's talk behind the school"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"What?!" Natsu was shock about her request

"Just in school, It's annoying getting the attention of all the guys in school, And i think the other girls are starting to hate me"

Natsu stared her in the eyes, He saw sadness in it

"Fine...Should w-" Natsu was cut off by Lisanna "It's a secret Natsu, It's not a secret anymore if someone besides you and me, knows!" lisanna pouted

"Alright,Alright.. When do we start the act?" Natsu sighed

Lisanna smiled "I'll be your fake girlfriend now!"

"Tell you the truth... I never had a girlfriend before so i really don't know what to do.." Natsu turned around to hide his blush

Lisanna giggled "Don't worry, I never had a boyfriend before too!"

Natsu's eyes widened and looked back "Eh?! How come?!"

"You don't wanna know~" She said with a teasing voice and started to walk towards the back door entrance, She looked back "Aren't you coming? Class is about to start", Natsu quickly run next to her

Before they can open the door, They both took a deep breath "Ready?" She asked Natsu

Natsu nodded nervously

Lisanna grabbed his arms and laid her head on his shoulder "I-I-Is this Necessary?" Natsu blushed in embarrassment

"I-I think... I just saw it in a movie!" Lisanna blushed in embarrassment too

Natsu opened the door and the first thing happened was a death glare at natsu

Lisanna smiled "Just ignore them.." She whispered to Natsu

They got in the classroom and all of them are shock and murmuring at each other

"Oy Natsu... How?" Gray crossed his arms

"How what?'" Natu titled his head

"Someone dense like you can never get a girlfriend, So how?"

Before Natsu can speak, Lisanna stood up "Yet, He did got a girlfriend gray, I confessed to him last night"

Gray was still suspicious "I smell something fishy.."

"Jealous? because i had a girlfriend before you?" Natsu said with a teasing voice

Gray's vein popped "S-Shut up!"

After the class, The two 'Lovers' walked together

"What a day!" Natsu sighed

"Yeah.." Lisanna sighed

"So when are we gonna stop?"

"Stop what?" Lisanna looked at him

"Being lovers.."

"Oh! When there's no one hitting on me anymore"

Natsu sweat dropped "That will take like forever.."

"Thank you for doing this, Well i gotta go. Bye!"

"Bye.."

* * *

**_*BZZT* *BZZT*_**

_1 New Message_

"Nee-san?" Natsu red the message

_"Hey Natsu, I'll be late tonight so don't wait for me and congratulations! you made me so proud! -Nee-san"_

"Eh? What's nee-san talking about"

Natsu sighed and continued his way home

'Men...This pretend thing is hard..' He thought to himself

He arrived at his house and threw his bag on the couch and cooked dinner for him and his sister

***Knock* *Knock* *Knock***

Natsu sighed "Go away!" Natsu shouted while eating his dinner

"That's mean Natsu-san!"

Natsu opened the door "What's up wendy?"

"Well..." Wendy started playing with her fingers "Mom and dad isn't going home tonight so.."

Natsu sighed "Come in..."

Wendy tackled Natsu "Thank you Natsu-san!"

"What are you eating for dinner?" Wendy asked

"Meat!" Natsu grinned, Wendy shivered "Ew. You should really eat veggies!, It's good for your health you know!"

"Well you ain't finding Vegetable in this house!" Natsu grunted

Wendy used her puppy eye "B-But Im hungry natsu-san.."

Natsu tried to avoid eye contact with her but failed "Fine!"

Natsu opened the fridge and found no green stuffs "I guess we need to buy some vegetables.."

**grocery**

"Vegie! Vegie! Vegie!" Wendy cheered while getting some Vegetables

"Oy! That's enough, We aren't making a salad!" Natsu grabbed her wrist and drag her to the counter

Wendy pouted "B-But! W-What are we gonna make with these carrots,cabbages,eggplants,daikons, and radishes?"

Natsu ignored her "And why did you buy this meat?!" Natsu looked back

"If you want me to eat vegetables then you need some meat on it!"

Wendy smiled at him "Promise me you will eat these veggies!"

Natsu sighed "Yeah..yeah.."

"itadakimasu!" Wendy started eating her vegetables and Natsu eat the meat he added and some vegetables

"This is so delicious Natsu-san!" Wendy complimented him

"Of course it is, Who's been cooking you dinner when you're parents are gone?"

"I love you Natsu-san!" Wendy continued eating her veggies

"You just like my cooking" Natsu muttered while he sweat dropped

"Hey Natsu-san, I heard you got a girlfriend"

Natsu almost choked "W-What?!"

"It's not true then?" Wendy tilted her head

Remembering the deal he made with lisanna "O-Of course i got a girlfriend! hehe..How did you know?" he nervously laughed

"News travels fast Natsu-san!, Even your sister knows!" Wendy grinned at him

"N-N-Nee-san knows?!"

Wendy nodded "She wanted to know who's the lucky girl!"

_***Bzzt* *Bzzt***_

_1 new message_

_"Uhmm..Natsu, we have a tinsy-winsy problem, Call me -Lisanna"_

"Excuse me Wendy, I need to make a call" Natsu quickly got up and went outside

"Hurry back! I won't save any vegetables for you!" Wendy shouted

Natsu looked back "At least save some for Nee-san"

* * *

_***Riing* *Riing***_

"Hey Lis, What's the problem.." Natsu nervously asked

_"Uhmm yeah... My family knows about our fake relationship..." _

"Y-Yeah..Mine too..So what's the problem with that?" Natsu sighed

"_Uhmm Natsu..You did know im in a Yakuza family right?_" Lisanna nervously said

Natsu was silent for a minute

"Natsu? Hello? Are you there?"

Natsu started shaking "Y-Y-You're kidding right?" He nervously laughed

"_Im not kidding.. By the way, I can't let them know the truth about our fake relationship.._"

"Why?!" Natsu shouted

"_B-Because... If i told them, My brother won't believe it and he will definitely beat you up.._"

Natsu started to get pale, He imagined his brother will beat him up and throw him in the tokyo river

"S-So.. What's the plan?"

"_We will need to start dating...My brother will follow us, I heard him talking to his body guards earlier_" Lisanna shyly said

"W-What?! Just tell them that you don't want me and break up with me!"

_"Well... Tha-**IS THIS HIM? HELLO?! ARE YOU THE BOYFRIEND OF MY LITTLE SISTER?! LISTEN AND LISTEN GOOD..IF YOU HURT HER OR BREAK HER HEART I WILL KILL YOU! UNDERSTAND? I WILL-**Elf-nii! Don't do that again! Other wise i'll tell Mira-nee!_"

Natsu was shaking but he heard someone crying on the background, Natsu hanged up and started crying

'What did i get myself into'

* * *

**End!**

**If you liked it, Please Review,Follow and favorite!**

**Nali fanfic**


End file.
